bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
MC Ride
Stefan Corbin Burnett (also known as MC Ride) is one of the supporting characters in Bee Shrek Test in the House and a close friend to the Big Four. He is one of the members of experimental hip hop group Death Grips, along with Zach Hill and Andy Morin. He is homeless and he screams. Personality As said by his fans, he is known as the absolute madman and a true patrician. However in the show, he is described as always paranoid, sometimes angry, mostly mad, quite intelligent, and a bit nice. Whenever he gets mad, he breaks something with a chair. Watch out for that. He pleases one of the characters from the show with his mad singing, cryptic lyrics, explicit language, and foul voice. His music is also quite good and unique. However, he is secretly satanic according to his tattoos, and worships Satan. He likes to hang out with him all day in hell, and is Satan's best friend. He also thinks hell is one of the greatest places to ever exist. Abilities Despite his endless screaming and his satanic worshipping, Ride has abilities to save and protect the Big Four. His most notable ability is the Powers That B, which is able to move villains and throw them to either the ground or a wall using his hand. Whenever this ability is activated, his hand turns blue. This ability also makes him go faster. He also has other abilities, like sending a world of dogs inside of a box, using smoke that comes out of the fingers, dropping a stone wall, throwing a plant, using a mirror to fight a person or another, throwing bones that hustle, and more. He can also stop time, which his master Helios gave him. This power can be activated using the Konami code with his hand. Yeah, I know. It's some geeky stuff going on here. Friends Even homeless people have friends, including Mr. Burnett. He has closest friends like the Big Four and the Ratboy Genius. Here are a list of them. Best Friends *Zach Hill *Andy Morin *Satan *Cory Baxter *Shrek *Barry B Benson *Johnny Test *Anthony Fantano *Cal Chuchesta Closest Friends *Paul Blart *Ratboy Genius *Donkey *Fro-Fro Just Friends *God *Little King John *Filthy Frank Trivia *Stefan used to study visual art at Hampton University in Hampton, Virginia. Until he got bored of it and replaced his occupation with being a singer. *Ride is lots of things. He is the beast he worships, the lord of the game, a bottomless pit, the powers that B (since he has that power), and others. *Mr. Burnett is also a leader of a group he made called the Meme Team. The team consists of actor Shia LaBeouf, rapper Childish Gambino, basketball player Charles Barkley, and the sexy and stylish PSY. *Eating plants is one of his natural habitats. This goes for screaming, singing, and smoking as well. *He secretly listens to vaporwave, which is slowed down music. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Big Four Category:Cory In the House Universe Category:Bee Movie Universe Category:Shrek Fairy Tail Universe